1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm and shutdown mechanisms in use with progressive die machines and the like. In particular, the present invention discloses a slide adjustable assembly, typically mounted at both of opposing side edges of a feeder system and corresponding in placement with a widthwise feed direction of an elongated band, such as of steel, within the feeder system. The slide assembly detects lateral misalignment of the traveling steel band, such as is progressively unwound from a large coil, and warns an operator and/or automatically shuts down a progressive die operation, in order to prevent the incidence of scrap resulting from incorrect pre-positioning of the steel within the die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is documented with examples of apparatuses for determining misalignment of a workpiece being fed into a machine. Among these in particular are mechanisms for monitoring a correct feed of an elongated, or strip, article into a designated type of bending, stamping, forming or other conventional machinery.
Ogawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,279, teaches a control method for strip travel during a rolling process. Of note, a lateral position measuring device is disclosed and which detects the lateral position of the rolled work. The lateral position of the rolled work at the position of the rolled work tension measuring device is detected directly or estimated from an output of the lateral position measuring device.
Linsenbardt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,945, teaches a billet deforming (opening) apparatus positioned prior to a die. The metal from each billet merges in the die opening and exits in the form of a slit tube. The tube is then opened and flattened to form a flat strip by advancing the slit tube over a forming member having a progressively increasing width. An alignment system maintains the tube in a centered position and includes a light source disposed within the tube and two arrays of photo transistors arranged to receive light from the light source. Of note, Linsenbardt teaches that the amount of light sensed by each array is a function of the position of the slit in the tube relative to a desired position. Any difference noted results in a steering roll which is in contact with the outer surface of the tube, and which is pivoted in a direction which will bring the tube back into alignment.
Narishima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,284, teaches a method of guiding a strip of material, e.g. steel, between a pair of spaced guide members, through pinch rolls and optionally on to a winder to be coiled. When the strip passes the upstream end of the guide members, the members are moved inwardly to narrow the gap between them to a predetermined size greater than the width of the strip and, when the leading end of the strip enters the pinch rolls, in a further stage, the members move together to further narrow the gap between them. Of note, the second stage may be governed in response to the output from sensors which detect the width of the strip and the position of its center. In this manner, the positions of the guide members may be continuously varied to accommodate the varying width of the strip and to produce a coil having a uniformly wound portion affording a flat surface.
Kawai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,173, teaches a method for controlling a web feeding device comprising a pair of center blocks, disposed upon predetermined movable members so as to oppose each other with their axis being aligned, to perform loading and unloading of a web roll by moving closer to or farther away from each other. A lifter is disposed adjacent to the movable members and vertically driven so as to elevate the web roll loaded thereon. Of note, a sensor detects alignment of the pair of center blocks with the core tube of the web roll, the alignment of which is detected by the sensor so as to instantaneously stop the ascending motion of the lifter.
Japanese Publication JP2000254721 teaches a device with conveying table rollers for conveying a steel sheet in a longitudinal direction. Included is a means for moving the steel sheet in a width direction and which includes movable stoppers installed in the longitudinal direction of the steel sheet and movable in the width direction by individual controllers.
Japanese Publication JP55149030 teaches a strip plate detection device which includes gap sensors for shape detection. Of note, the roller and respective sensors change according to the distribution of the tension in the width direction and the detection signals of the spacing changes are input from the sensors to an operator, by which the true tension distribution value after the correction of the deflection of a shaft is obtained.
Finally, EP 0 086 270 to Krauth teaches a device for controlling the run-off of a continuously drawn web, such as in particular a web of sheeting, textile fabric, or knitted fabric with a fluctuating web width. Krauth includes a turning mechanism, which may be driven with a movement correcting the run-off and with a signal emitting sensor located at each lateral edge. The sensors are mounted at their respective interspacing for synchronous adjustment transversely to the direction of the web run-off. A change in distance between the sensors results is indicated by signals emitted by each, the superimposition of which results in a corrected signal being issued to the (drive) turning mechanism.